


Demons Deep Inside My Mind

by SongBlizzard



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBlizzard/pseuds/SongBlizzard
Summary: A story of a girl in a village





	Demons Deep Inside My Mind

People think I am a vigilante, but I think of myself as more of a hero. The songs in my head give me instructions on how to observe and spot monsters amongst us, because they, in my mind, need to go. There are many demons in this city, and they need to disappear off the face of the earth. These monsters and demons are horrifying and inhuman to look at. They need to be eliminated, and that is what the songs keep telling me. I snuck up on the first demon, who was way over 8 feet tall, with eyes inside his mouth. I pulled out my knife, and stabbed him in the heart, the head, and the stomach repeatedly. I fled the scene and soon came upon an abandoned building, and that was when I noticed the lights flickering. There, by a bonfire, was a monster with many mouths and fangs all over her body. I grabbed a piece of flaming wood and threw it at her. I heard her high-pitched shrieks as the flames engulfed her and slowly, ever so slowly, turned her into ash. As I ran from the building, there were flames erupting from the windows. The whole place was on fire! I fled again, tired and weary. I saw a garden, a peaceful place to rest. Soon, I realized there was another demon in the gardens. He had the most horrifying features, with one side of his body swollen, the other side skeletal. Screaming, I leapt and tore into him, blood and organs flying. Satisfied and covered in blood, I went home. I took a shower, and trying to relax, decided to watch some TV. The program was cut short with breaking news. Three people were brutally murdered, a doctor, a cook, and a gardener. One was stabbed repeatedly to death, another burned to a crisp, and the last was torn limb from limb. I panicked realizing what I had done. The songs in my head started up again, demanding more and more blood. It felt as if my mind was breaking. It all became too much, too much; I could not stand it much more. I felt my blood raging and boiling, I screamed a terrible scream. I clawed at my face as the songs became louder and louder until I could not take it anymore.   
…When the authorities got to her house, they found her sitting in the corner hugging her knees, mumbling. She had gone completely insane. They took her into a mental asylum, where she would spend the rest of her long and dark days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, so this did not happen


End file.
